Il n'y a qu'un pas
by Lulu-Tsubasa.Kirinkai
Summary: Un jour comme les autres à l'académie...Mais Mikan se fait enlever et ses amis décident de partir à sa recherche. Complots foireux, humour débile et un petit peu de romance sont au rendez-vous ! Reviews please ? C'est ma première fanfic s'il vous plaît j'aimerais vraiment un avis    P.S. : le titre est foireux et provisoire xD
1. Chapter 00

Prologue

Natsume Hyuga regarda autour de lui. Ce qu'il voyait : des élèves en jupe ou short rouge, souriant et courant dans tous les sens avant de s'arrêter pour le laisser passer, l'air effrayés. C'était peut-être à cause du masque de chat qui dissimulait son visage. Oui, c'était peut-être ça.

Ce masque réduisait son pouvoir à néant, et cela le désolait beaucoup, car il aurait tant aimé balancer des boules de feu dans les têtes d'ahuris des autres élèves.

Mais le fait que les autres élèves aient peur de lui lui plaisait : au moins, il était tranquille. Pour un moment. Il se dirigea vers un arbre, à la lisière d'une sorte de maquis que l'on nommait la forêt du Nord.

Tout en marchant, il réfléchissait. Il se posait des questions, du genre _Mais qu'est ce que je fiche ici ?_ , ou encore _C'est quoi ce bordel d'académie ? _, ou alors _Pourquoi m'oblige-t'on à porter un masque aussi moche ? Ils connaissent pas les bracelets ou les boucles d'oreille, c'est plus discret et ça fait plus mec, non ? _

Derrière son masque, Natsume Hyuga, dix ans, Alice des flammes, rang étoilé spécial et classé dangereux, souriait. Il parlait à sa propre tête. La folie n'était pas loin.

Il s'étira tel un chat, grimpa sur une haute branche et s'installa confortablement, prêt pour un agréable voyage au pays des cauchemars. Avant de s'endormir il se rappela son reflet sur la vitre de la voiture qui l'avait ammené ici – c'était la première fois qu'il se voyait avec le masque – et il songea que, finalement, ce masque de contrôle d'alice lui allait parfaitement bien.

_Fin prologue_


	2. Chapter 01

Chapitre 1 : Le nouvel élève de la classe B

Mikan regarda autour d'elle d'un air ennuyé. Le professeur n'était pas encore là et c'était le chaos dans la classe : la poubelle filait d'un bout à l'autre de la classe à toute vitesse, Iincho la suivait en priant les persécuteurs de cette pauvre poubelle de la laisser tranquille, Hotaru, sa meilleure amie, snobait tout le monde et Sumire, Bouclettes pour les élèves, ne cessait de coller Luca.

Pour quelqu'un de normal, ce spectacle aurait pu paraître sorti de l'ordinaire. Et pourtant, Mikan y était habituée.

Mr Narumi, le responsable du primaire, pénétra enfin dans la classe, accompagné d'un garçon au visage couvert d'un masque de chat. Le silence se fit. Même Bouclettes se calma et rejoignit sa place sans dire un mot, en lançant un regard suppliant vers Luca comme pour dire : « Z'ai peur viens avec moi ! » Elle dut se contenter d'un regard froid, s'assit et fixa un regard avide sur le nouveau.

« Les enfants, je vous présente votre nouvel ami, Natsume Hyuga ! Faîtes lui bon accueil s'il vous plaît !

Un étrange froid régnait dans la classe. Les élèves avaient le regard fixé sur Natsume, ils n'osaient bouger.

_Pensées de Natsume_

Pourquoi est-ce qu'ils me regardent comme ça ? J'ai la peste ou quoi ? Peut-être à cause de ce masque... A part réduire mon alice, il me met à l'écart des autres... Tant mieux ! Je n'aurais pas à les griller...

_Fin pensées de Natsume_

_Eh bien voyons..., fait Narumi, étonné par l'attitude des élèves, nous allons te choisir un partenaire, d'accord ? Pourquoi pas Mikan ?

L'intéressée leva la tête, haussa les épaules et reporta son attention sur le plafond, qu'elle n'avait jamais trouvé aussi intéressant.

_Pensées de Mikan_

Génial, je vais devoir me supporter ce mec pendant dix ans ! Je ne pourrais pas avoir Hotaru comme partenaire ? Mais bon… Au moins je ne me prendrais pas de peau de vache sur la tête…

_Fin pensées de Mikan_

_Très bien alors... La place à côté de Mikan étant prise, Natsume, va t'asseoir à côté de Luca, je vous laisse faire les présentations.

L'assistant de Narumi arriva alors dans la classe en jetant un regard apeuré aux élèves.

_Très bien, répéta Narumi, maintenant j'ai des choses à faaaaiiiire ! »

Et il partit presque en courant, laissant son pauvre assistant aux mains des élèves. La poubelle reprit sa promenade à travers la classe, Bouclettes courrut se coller à Luca, et Hotaru envoya un bon coup de canon à cons à Mikan, ce qui la projeta... aux pieds de Natsume !

Le temps sembla alors s'arrêter. On aurait pu entendre une mouche voler. Le jeune garçon posa ses yeux sur Mikan qui, ne sachant que faire, lui fit un grand sourire. Natsume resta un instant sans bouger puis la saisit par une de ses couettes et lui cria une flopée d'insultes dans l'oreille avant de commencer à lui brûler les cheveux.

Dans la classe, tout le monde murmura : « Il a l'alice du feu ! » Les regards se posèrent sur Mikan qui, venant de comprendre la situation dans laquelle elle se trouvait, décidait d'utiliser son alice. La flamme s'éteignit tout à coup. Le silence régna, jusqu'à ce que...

« MAIS CA VA PAS LA TETE SALE CRETIN ? Hurla t-elle. Et dans sa fureur elle essaya de mettre une gifle à Natsume. Celui-ci l'évita aisément mais Mikan réussit à lui prendre son masque. Et Natsume révéla son visage au grand jour...

_Mais qu'est ce qu'il est miiiignnoooooooooooonn ! Crie alors Bouclettes, se détachant de Luca.

Des cheveux bruns, des yeux rouges froid et légèrement rêveurs, une moue boudeuse et ça y est, c'était fait, Bouclettes était amoureuse à nouveau. Soudain elle se retourna vers Luca, et contempla ses cheveux blonds, ses si doux yeux bleus et son air perdu.

_Aaaah ! Je suis déchiréeeeeeeeeee ! , crie-t-elle.

_Mais de quoi elle parle, murmure Mikan qui n'y connaissait rien, toujours suspendue par une couette.

Elle regarda Natsume ; Natsume regarde Mikan. La pauvre fille se demanda alors si elle ne rêvait pas. Avoir un partenaire pareil, c'était comme un cauchemar pour elle. Et un rêve pour Bouclettes, apparement.

Natsume la lâcha soudain, récupéra son masque et s'assit près de Luca. Mikan, surprise par ce geste brusque et particulièrement longue à la détente s'écrie :

_MAIS T'AS VRAIMENT PAS DE DELICATESSE !

_Ca ne sert à rien de le hurler je le savais déjà, réplique Natsume.

Mikan retourna à sa place. Sa vie future à l'académie lui semblait bien dure et bien triste…

_Fin chapitre 1_


	3. Chapter 02

Chapitre 2 : Une journée d'enfer à Central Town

Mikan se réveille lentement. Les rayons du soleil éclairent son visage pâle aux yeux marron rieurs et espiègles. Après réflexion intense, elle se rappela enfin qu'elle était censée aller à Central Town avec Hotaru, Bouclettes, Luca, Tsubasa-sempai et Misaki-sempai. L'esquisse d'un sourire passa sur son visage avant de se souvenir qu'elle avait un nouveau partenaire pas très sympathique… Elle soupira. C'est dur la vie.

Natsume, lui, était debout depuis longtemps. Il regardait le paysage du haut d'un arbre. Il voit les évènements défiler devant lui : son arrivée à l'académie, ses nouveaux camarades de classe. Et puis Mikan Sakura. Il revit le sourire qu'elle lui avait fait. Il eût un léger sourire et se dit que Mikan était plutôt mignonne.

_Te voilà enfin ! , s'exclame Mikan en voyant arriver Bouclettes, qui avait l'air essoufflée et plutôt dépitée.

_Qu'est-ce que t'as ? Tu n'as pas l'air bien, demande Hotaru.

_C'est juste que… je voulais inviter le nouveau, Natsume Hyuga. Vu qu'il vient d'arriver, il ne connaît pas Central Town et j'aurais voulu qu'il vienne avec nous.

_Ah non, après ce qui s'est passé hier, non merci ! , réplique Mikan, furieuse.

_Toi aussi, en lui faisant un sourire de cloche, il a dû avoir peur, constate Hotaru, toujours aussi gentille et agréable.

_Ouais bon et alors ? Il a dit quoi ? , demande Luca.

_Ben… Je ne l'aie pas trouvé. Et puis, Mikan, c'est ton partenaire, non ? Ce devrait plutôt toi qui devrait t'en occuper.

_Elle a tout à fait raison ! dit une voix joyeuse.

_Tsubasa-sempai ! , s'exclamèrent Mikan et Bouclettes, ravies.

_Merde, l'ombrettiste, grommelle Luca.

_Zut, le sombre connard, marmonne Hotaru.

_Eh, un peu de respect vous autres ! , proteste Tsubasa, un garçon de 14 ans à la chevelure noire décoiffée en permanence (on dirait tout le temps qu'il sort du lit, avait un jour remarqué Luca) et aux yeux bleus pétillants de malice (et de bêtise aussi, avait rajouté Hotaru). Sous son œil gauche, une étoile. Sur son visage, un gigantesque sourire.

Iincho débarque soudain au milieu du groupe, un large sourire aux lèvres.

_Salut ! Je peux venir avec vous ?

_Bien sur, répond Bouclettes.

_Je peux amener quelqu'un avec moi ?

_Oui, qui…

Soudain, elle ouvrit grand la bouche et crie :

_IL EST LA !

Natsume se tenait derrière Iincho, l'air encore plus bougon que la veille.

_C'est lui le nouveau ? , demande Tsubasa, intrigué.

Après observation, il leva la tête et lança :

_Pff… il n'a pas l'air sociable ni agréable à vivre.

Mikan, sur le point d'approuver son sempaï préféré, fut coupée par Luca et Hotaru.

_Et c'est toi qui le fais remarquer, crétin ringard et associable ! , lancent les deux gamins.

Tsubasa, furieux, tire la langue à Hotaru avant de se diriger vers Luca, les mains tendues, tandis que Lapinou s'enfuyait vers une personne familière qui s'approchait…

Un rire moqueur interrompit les vaines tentatives de Tsubasa pour tirer les oreilles de Luca. Une jeune fille de l'âge de Tsubasa, aux cheveux roses flottants au vent et au sourire moqueur venait d'apparaître.

_Tu sais, d'un côté ils n'ont pas tort, lance-t-elle.

_Misaki-sempaï ! Tout le monde est là, maintenant, on va pouvoir y aller ! , conclut Hotaru, visiblement pressée.

Elle tenait un paquet à bout de bras, où était écrit : « Commande spéciale secret pas touche ».

Avant de monter dans le bus pour Central Town, Natsume se rendit compte que personne n'avait remarqué que Tsubasa avait légèrement rougi lorsque Misaki s'était adressée à lui. Il esquissa un sourire qui disparût lorsqu'il vit le troupeau de filles installées dans le bus qui le regardaient, l'air avide, la bave aux lèvres.

A peine le bus s'était-il arrêté que les élèves se jetèrent dehors. Saisis par le froid, la moitié retourna à l'intérieur afin de mettre manteaux et écharpes avant de retourner à l'extérieur. Mikan sourit en assistant à cette manœuvre.

_N'importe quoi ! , dit-elle.

Tsubasa, qui était encore vexé, remarqua que Luca fixait Mikan. Une occasion de se venger pour le collégien qui lance :

_Dis Luca, le shopping, tu ne m'avais pas dit que c'était pas ton truc ?

_Euh, oui, pourquoi ?

_Parce que si t'es là, c'est pour suivre Mikan, pas pour les boutiques, hein ?

_Espèce de…

Ne le laissant pas finir sa phrase, Misaki le saisit par les épaules en disant :

_Mais c'est vrai ça !

Soudain Hotaru agrippa Iincho par le bras. Ce dernier, surpris (et ravi, remarque Natsume) demande :

_Oui ?

_Viens avec moi, je vais livrer mon paquet.

_Ah euh, fait-il, embarrassé.

_Tu ne veux pas venir ?

_Si, j'arrive !

_Pensées de Natsume_

Bon sang, quelle bande de dingues ! D'abord, le gars qui s'appelle Tsubasa, ensuite ces deux là ! Un peu plus et je les siffle !

_Fin pensées de Natsume_

_Oh ! Où est Hotaru ? , demande Mikan à Natsume.

Ce dernier lui lance un regard encore plus froid que la neige alentour. Furieuse, la fillette se tourne vers Bouclettes et crie :

_Et tu voulais qu'on aille en ville avec _ça _?

L'intéressée contemplait Luca aux prises avec Tsubasa. Elle se tenait la tête à deux mains. Mikan comprit avant tout le monde (pas mal pour une fille aussi lente à la détente ! ) .

_Elle va utiliser son alice !

Natsume posa son regard sur cet étrange spectacle. Des moustaches ornaient le visage de pimbêche de la gamine. Elle se jeta sur Tsubasa et tenta de le griffer au visage. Le jeune homme évita l'attaque mais lâcha Luca. Bouclettes sauta sur l'occasion et se réfugia dans les bras de Luca, lequel rougit jusqu'aux oreilles.

La bouche de Mikan s'ouvrit en un rond parfait tandis que Tsubasa, pris par surprise, se réfugia chez Misaki.

Quant à Natsume, qui ne pouvait plus se retenir, il siffla si fort les deux couples que les couettes de Mikan s'envolèrent.

_Mai-mais… MAIS CA VA PAS LA TETE DE SIFFLER SI FORT, IDIOT ?

_Désolé mais quand j'étais plus petit, on a reconnu que c'était moi qui sifflais le plus fort de toute l'école alors je continue à m'entraîner.

_Pff… Je te déteste !

Hotaru, qui avait assisté à la scène de loin, ne put résister à lancer une pique à Natsume :

_Félicitations, depuis que je te connais c'est la phrase la plus longue que tu aies dite.

Mikan, s'estimant un peu vengée par Hotaru, eût un grand sourire qui illumina son visage et celui de Natsume.

Cette fois-ci, il n'y eût que Tsubasa pour remarquer que le regard de Natsume s'était adouci en regardant Mikan.

L'alice du feu regardait aussi Iincho, qui tenait la main d'Hotaru. La jeune fille s'en aperçût mais ne fit rien. Elle regarda Luca encombré par Bouclettes, Misaki qui tentait de se débarrasser de Tsubasa qui essayait de la tenir par la taille et Mikan qui pestait de nouveau contre Natsume. Elle soupira puis dit :

_Décidément, ce qui devait être une journée de shopping tranquille entre amis se transforme finalement en une journée d'enfer.

Hotaru avait raison. Le pire arriva en fin de journée par une nouvelle dispute entre Mikan et Natsume au sujet de la température ambiante. En effet, pour Mikan, la logique était que Natsume les réchauffe grâce à son alice du feu, vu qu'il faisait très très froid. Natsume refuse, ce qui a le don d'énerver Mikan. Celle-ci le traite d'orgueilleux, de sans-cœur. Tsubasa tente de s'interposer mais il reçoit une boule de neige en pleine tête de la part de Natsume. Le collégien s'énerve, tandis que Hotaru, Luca et Bouclettes, toujours collée à Luca, rient aux éclats. Tsubasa, vexé, demande l'aide de Misaki mais la jeune fille enfonce le clou.

_T'es vraiment nul Tsubasa ! Ce n'est qu'un gamin, tu aurais très bien pu arrêter sa boule grâce à ton alice des ombres, idiot ! Tu es trop bête pour ça peut-être !

Et elle continue à lui envoyer des boules de neige. Intéressés par le jeu, Luca, Bouclettes et Hotaru se mettent à bombarder Tsubasa.

Le jeune garçon, humilié, a beau utiliser son alice, il se fait toujours avoir. Quand arrive le tour des boules téléguidées de Hotaru et lorsque les clones de Misaki apparaissent tout autour du garçon, l'attaquant de tous les côtés, Tsubasa craque. Profondément humilié, en public de surcroît, il s'enfuit en courant sous la neige, tandis que ses « amis » se réfugient dans un bar, morts de rire.

Les deux personnes totalement déroutées par les évènements, ce sont Mikan et Natsume. Tous deux restent plantées sous la neige. Natsume sort un paraneige, qu'il a acheté pendant la bagarre. Il s'abrite puis regarde Mikan. La jeune fille cherche son sempaï du regard avant de réprimander les autres qui ne l'écoutent même pas tellement ils rient.

_Puisque c'est comme ça, je vous laisse vous éclater entre idiots ! , crie-t-elle, furieuse.

Soudain elle éternue. Il fait trop froid, mais elle continue de marcher dans la neige à la recherche de Tsubasa, pestant contre Misaki-sempaï, Luca, Hotaru Bouclettes et le monde entier.

Natsume la regarde longuement. Puis, à la surprise générale, il s'avance vers elle et l'abrite avec lui. Il crée également des flammes réchauffantes et rassurantes autour d'eux. Le paraneige étant petit, ils sont obligés de se serrer. Mikan, tout émue, le remercie du regard. Ils marchent sous la neige, silencieux. Un peu plus loin, un homme aux cheveux blonds mi-longs et aux yeux verts pétillants et attendris, emmitouflé dans sa parka noire, les regarde. C'est monsieur Narumi. Il se rappelle une autre époque où c'était lui qui l'abritait, _elle_.

Il neigeait aussi, elle avait froid et ne savait pas où s'abriter. Monsieur Narumi soupira et posa un dernier regard sur les deux enfants, inconscients du monde qui les entoure, le regard vague et le cœur battant à tout rompre.

Dans le bar, l'hilarité est passée. Bouclettes tient la main de Luca. Celui-ci ne dit rien. Quant à Hotaru, elle s'est endormie sur l'épaule d'Iincho.

Elle fait des rêves où elle et _celui-qu'elle-aime _se baladent sous la neige, un robot de son invention tient un paraneige au-dessus de leur tête.

Quant à Bouclettes, elle rêve d'un beau paysage où tous les animaux font la ronde autour d'elle et de Luca. Le garçon lui sourit et tous les deux se baladent main dans la main, le soleil brillant de tous ses feux.

Mikan et Natsume (on en revient à eux) sont toujours dans leur monde. Ils n'ont plus conscience de la neige, ni du froid, ni du bruit, ni des regards posés sur eux. Ils sont comme des oiseaux qui volent de leurs propres ailes et qui ressentent de l'extase pour la première fois.

Monsieur Narumi rêve d'une époque où, abrité par un paraneige, il se baladait main dans la main avec _elle_.

Hotaru, qui émerge du sommeil si doux dans lequel elle était plongée, se dit que cette journée d'enfer s'était finalement bien terminée pour tout le monde. « Enfin, tout le monde sauf une. » constate-t-elle.

Dehors, dans le froid intense, abritée par le porche, Misaki regarde la neige tomber. Elle a le cœur lourd, noué par un sentiment de culpabilité énorme.

Elle ne peut baisser les paupières. Chaque fois qu'elle ferme les yeux, des yeux la hantent. Des yeux bleus blessés, humiliés, qui demandent pourquoi.

Misaki refoule ses larmes. Ce n'est pas le moment. Elle se rappelle un jour il y a longtemps où ces mêmes yeux lui avaient dit : « On est amis maintenant ? »

_Fin du chapitre 2_


	4. Chapter 03

Chapitre 3 : Tout est bien qui finit mal

Mikan soupira. Deux jours avaient passés depuis la désastreuse sortie à Central Town. Désastreuse, c'était le mot qui convenait parfaitement à la situation. Elle s'était disputée avec Bouclettes, Luca et Hotaru au sujet de Tsubasa, lequel était en froid avec Misaki. Il ne lui pardonnait pas de l'avoir humilié à la sortie.

Ce n'était pas la première fois que la jeune fille agissait ainsi. Cela faisait environ un mois qu'elle lui faisait des blagues en tout genre, de la chaise qu'on tire lorsque Tsubasa veut s'asseoir jusqu'à la dernière fois, où l'humiliation était quasiment publique. Le jeune garçon avait tenu bon jusqu'à présent. Les boules de neige avaient été la goutte qui fait déborder le vase. Lorsque Misaki avait voulu s'excuser, Tsubasa lui avait claqué la porte au nez. Ensuite, quand elle est revenue le voir plus tard, la dispute avait éclatée. Ils allaient en venir aux mains quand Tono s'est interposé et les a séparé. Et depuis trois jours, ils ne se parlaient plus, alors qu'il y a encore quelques semaines, ils étaient encore des amis très complices.

Re-soupir de Mikan. Elle avait assuré à Tsubasa qu'elle le soutenait mais il lui avait répondu qu'elle devait se mêler de ses affaires. Quant à Hotaru, Luca et Bouclettes, il ne leur adressait plus la parole.

Lorsqu'elle pénétra dans la salle de classe, le silence se fit soudain. Il était inhabituel que Hotaru et Mikan se disputent, de même avec Luca. Avec Bouclettes, par contre, c'était habituel, mais ça ne prenait jamais autant d'ampleur. Iincho, qui avait été appelé par Kokoroyomi au moment de la bagarre, n'osait pas prendre parti.

Luca aimait beaucoup Mikan, et il ne voulait pas être en froid avec elle. De plus il regrettait ce qui s'était passé. Il s'était laissé entraîné par Bouclettes, avec laquelle il était beaucoup plus proche à présent. A la surprise générale, il s'avança vers Mikan et lui dit :

_Pardon Mikan.

La jeune fille leva les yeux et le remercia d'un de ces sourires que Luca aimait regarder. Puis Bouclettes s'avança et imita Luca, la tête baissée.

Enfin Hotaru leva les yeux de son livre sur la mécanique, et regarda Mikan. Elle était trop fière pour s'excuser. Elle ne dit rien. Iincho, l'habituelle poule mouillée de la classe, lui dit avec une autorité nouvelle :

_Excuse toi Hotaru.

Kokoroyomi – le paparazzi et le meilleur informateur de la classe - lut les pensées de Hotaru et vit que, en effet elle s'excusait d'avoir jeté des boules mais qu'elle n'était pas la plus fautive. Sur un regard d'Iincho, elle dit ces mots à Mikan qui lui répondit :

_Merci mais… ce n'est pas auprès de moi qu'il faut s'excuser.

Les trois autres comprirent puis retournèrent à leur place car le professeur de mathématiques venait d'entrer dans la salle.

Dès la fin du cours, Luca, Hotaru, Bouclettes et Mikan se dirigèrent en courant vers le collège. Ils trouvèrent Tsubasa, l'air maussade, adossé à un arbre. Hotaru (c'est dur pour une fille fière comme le paon de s'excuser), Luca (qui est un garçon honnête et gentil) et Bouclettes (qui est aussi fière et orgueilleuse que Hotaru mais qui suit Luca) se plantèrent devant le collégien qui leva un sourcil en les voyant. En même, les trois gamins baissèrent la tête et dirent dans un bel ensemble :

_Pardon Tsubasa-sempaï ! Pardon de t'avoir jeté des boules de neige à Central Town ! Pardon !a

Le collégien les observa longuement. Dans son dos, Mikan croisait les doigts.

Enfin, il prit la parole.

_Vous savez que vous l'air de trois imbéciles comme ça ?

Piqués au vif, les trois gamins relèvent la tête et s'apprêtent à répliquer lorsqu'ils s'aperçoivent que leur sempaï se retient à grand-peine de rire. Ils écarquillent les yeux tandis que Tsubasa éclate de rire. Mikan, surprise, éclate de rire.

Le rire devient communicatif et tous rigolent à s'en tenir le ventre.

Un peu plus loin, Misaki les observe. Elle sort des toilettes. Ses yeux sont rouges à force de pleurer.

Mikan est ravie. La réconciliation avec Tsubasa s'est bien passée. C'est alors que, marchant sans but sur le chemin, elle se retrouve nez à nez avec Natsume. En un éclair elle se rappelle : la neige et le froid, chassés par le paraneige et les flammes rassurantes de Natsume. A ce moment-là, ils avaient été très proches…

_Salut, dit-elle, les joues en feu.

Natsume ne lui répond pas. Il passe à côté d'elle et un froid soudain envahit Mikan.

_Eh ! Réponds moi !

Natsume continue à feindre de ne pas l'entendre. Mikan, à bout, lui hurle alors :

_MAIS TU VAS M'ECOUTER OU MERDE !

Natsume se retourne enfin vers elle.

_Qu'est-ce que tu veux ?

_Bonjour ! , réplique Mikan.

Natsume se retient de rire. Elle était trop bonne celle-là.

_Et alors ? Au revoir.

_Je croyais… On n'était pas amis avant, à Central Town ?

_Pff… C'est toi qui m'as collé oui ! Ca puait la mandarine à trois kilomètres !

_Va te faire voir ! C'est quoi ton problème ?

Natsume se raidit soudain et regarde droit devant lui.

FLASH BACK

Il se tenait face à Persona. Il ne voulait pas l'écouter.

_Natsume, tu dois servir l'académie. N'oublie pas pourquoi tu es dans cette classe.

_La ferme !

_Tu ne dois pas te laisser distraire. C'était un joli petit chaton avec toi à Central Town…

_Qu'est-ce que tu lui veux ?

_Eh bien, disons que son bonheur ne dépend que de toi. Ce serait dommage qu'il lui arrive quelques bricoles…

Natsume leva les yeux vers le ciel étoilé. Parmi elles, il y en avait une qui brillait particulièrement fort mais il n'y avait que Natsume qui pouvait la voir. L'étoile lui sourit. Natsume se dit : « Mikan… »

FIN FLASH BACK

_Tout.

_Pardon ? , demande Mikan, pas très sure d'avoir compris.

_J'ai un problème avec tout.

_Quoi ? Tu…

_Je déteste tout chez toi.

_Pourquoi… ?

_Barre toi, mocheté.

_ET MOI, JE TE DETESTE DU FOND DE MES TRIPES !

Natsume parti, Mikan ne put retenir ses larmes.

_Pourquoi…

Le lendemain, toute la classe B discutait joyeusement. Soudain Bouclettes lance :

_Dites tout le monde, est-ce que vos deux parents sont alices ? Moi oui.

_Moi, dit Hotaru, je n'ai qu'un frère alice. Le reste ma famille est normal.

_Pareil pour moi, dit Luca.

_Moi c'est mixte ! , s'exclame Iincho. Ma mère est alice, mon père non.

_Bâtard ! , lui lance Hotaru.

Tout le monde éclate de rire sauf Mikan. Elle est dans ses pensées.

Bouclettes s'en aperçoit et demande :

_Et toi Mikan ?

La fillette se lève et dit :

_Je ne sais pas…

Elle va ensuite s'asseoir au fond de la classe et ne pipe plus un mot.

_Qu'est-ce qu'elle a ? , demande Bouclettes surprise.

_Elle ne connaît pas ses parents, répond Hotaru, et elle déteste en parler, surtout quand il s'agit de sa mère.

_Pourquoi ?

_J'en sais rien, j'ai pas demandé.

_Pourquoi sa mère…

_En tout cas on le sait maintenant, dit Iincho l'air triste.

_Oui…

Kokoroyomi fit une brève excursion dans les pensées de Mikan, sans permission bien sur. Ce qu'il vit le raidit. Contrairement à son habitude, il ne dit rien. Inconsciemment, il promit à Mikan de ne rien dire.

Natsume aussi avait remarqué que ça ne tournait plus très rond d'un coup chez Mikan. Il se leva et se plaça de manière à faire face à Mikan.

La jeune fille avait le visage enfoui dans ses bras. Elle semblait pleurer. Natsume fit un bruit avec la chaise devant lui afin d'attirer son attention. Elle sembla ne pas l'entendre. Enervé, il créa une flamme qui tourna à la vitesse de l'éclair autour de la tête de Mikan. Celle-ci, surprise et effrayée par cette apparition, leva la tête pour voir la flamme passer sous nez.

Natsume plongea son regard dans les yeux de Mikan. La jeune fille avait les yeux larmoyants, si tristes que ça faisait mal au cœur de la voir comme ça, elle qui d'habitude est si souriante. Dans ses yeux, il y avait aussi de la colère, une grande colère contenue qui continue de grandir, une colère modelée par la tristesse. Mikan détestait quelqu'un. Elle détestait cette personne et cela la rend triste, car elle l'aime aussi. Natsume se retourna mais il ne pouvait chasser de ses pensées ce regard triste empreint de la souffrance lorsqu'on déteste une personne qu'on est obligé d'aimer.


	5. Chapter 04

Chapitre 4 : Enlèvement

Natsume avait très mal dormi. Les yeux de Mikan l'avaient hanté toute la nuit. Il passa dix minutes à regarder le plafond, espérant peut-être y trouver la raison pour laquelle Mikan avait l'air si triste. Peine perdue, le plafond le mit de mauvaise humeur et il rentra en classe l'air bougon, les mains enfoncées dans les poches à en trouer le pantalon.

A peine venait-il de s'asseoir que Hotaru se dirigeait vers lui :

_Tu sais où est Mikan ?

_Pardon ?

_Mikan, répète Hotaru, tu sais où elle est ?

_Pourquoi je le saurais ?

_T'es son partenaire non ?

_Ouais mais je dors pas dans sa chambre et je la suis pas partout où elle va ! Pff… Il manquerait plus que ça !

Iincho s'avance, l'air inquiet. Il dit timidement :

_Elle n'était pas à la cantine ce matin et quand je suis allé voir dans sa chambre elle n'y était pas.

_Salut tout le monde ! Dîtes, les morveux, vous n'auriez pas vu Mikan ?

_Tono-sempaï ! , s'exclament Bouclettes et Iincho.

_Tonabruti, constate Hotaru.

_Tonobsédé, salue Kokoroyomi.

_Crétono tono de merde, marmonne Natsume.

_Eh ! Un peu de respect !

_Tono-sempaï, tu connais Natsume ? , s'étonne Bouclettes.

Tono raconte :

_Je me baladais dans Central Town quand ce morveux a surgi du coin de la rue, m'a rentré dedans et sans s'excuser. Ensuite il m'a dit :

_Qu'est-ce tu fiches là le vieux crétin, tu t'es enfui de l'asile sans apprendre à t'excuser ?

_Natsume t'es franchement pas poli ! , dit Hotaru.

_Au fait, pourquoi cherches-tu Mikan ? , demande Iincho.

_C'est pour le festival ! Comme notre classe a prévu de faire quelque chose, on voudrait qu'elle soit là pour jouer son rôle.

_En fait, nous aussi on la cherche. Elle n'est pas venue manger ce matin, elle n'est pas dans sa chambre et je l'ai cherché un peu partout, je ne l'ai pas trouvé, déclare Hotaru.

_Vraiment c'est bizarre, conclut judicieusement Tono.

La matinée passa sans nouvelles de Mikan. De plus en plus inquiets, Hotaru, Luca, Tsubasa, Natsume (malgré lui il faut avouer) et Bouclettes allèrent voir Mr Narumi pour lui expliquer la situation. Celui-ci les écouta attentivement avant de leur dire :

_Ecoutez, je vais prévenir Mr Jinno. En attendant…

_Monsieur ! Peut-être qu'elle a été enlevée ! Une personne comme des vendeurs ou des esclavagistes auraient pu venir et l'enlever ! , crie Bouclettes.

_Calme-toi idiote, lui lance Hotaru.

Mr Narumi réfléchissait. C'est alors qu'une discussion avec Mr Jinno lui revint en tête…

FLASH BACK

_Avez vous entendu parler de Z, Mr Narumi ?

_Z ? L'association criminelle contre l'académie ?

_Oui. Il semblerait qu'elle soit la cause de la disparition des alices de certaines personnalités.

_Mais comment…

_Le chef de cette association aurait un alice très rare, l'alice du vol… Cela ne vous rappelle rien ?

Il n'avait pas répondu. Il avait regardé par la fenêtre et s'était dit : « Oh oui… Cela me rappelle beaucoup de choses… »

FIN FLASH BACK

_Monsieur ? Tout va bien ? , demande Luca, voyant que leur professeur avait le regard vague.

_Euh oui. Je vais prévenir Mr Jinno.

_On vient avec vous, déclare Hotaru.

_Non, attendez plutôt ici…

Mais Hotaru venait de dégainer son canon à cons et se tenait visiblement prête à la bagarre. Mr Narumi soupire et leur fait signe de venir avec lui.

_Êtes-vous surs de ce que vous dîtes ?

_Oui, Mikan n'aurait jamais pu manquer le petit-déjeuner, dit Hotaru l'air en effet très sure d'elle.

_Mr Jinno, puis-je vous parler un moment ? , demande soudain Mr Narumi.

_Oui bien sur, vous…

_Si ça concerne Mikan, on reste ! On a le droit de savoir ! , s'exclame Tsubasa qui était resté silencieux depuis le début.

Mr Jinno soupire. Deux minutes passent dans le silence complet. Enfin il répondit :

_Très bien.

_Mr Jinno vous…, proteste Mr Narumi.

_Avez vous entendu parler de Z ?

Incompréhension dans le groupe : Bouclettes se gratte la tête, Luca ouvre grand les yeux, Natsume regarde le professeur sans comprendre. Mais Hotaru et Tsubasa hochent la tête.

_J'aie été informée par mes espions informatiques, dit Hotaru.

_J'ai un excellent informateur, rajoute Tsubasa. C'est une organisation contre l'académie qui enlève les élèves pour leur prendre leur alice il me semble.

_Pas seulement les élèves mais également certaines personnalités alices. Le mois dernier, trois de ces personnalités se sont fait voler leur alice. Il n'y a pas forcément enlèvement. L'alice de Mikan Sakura est très rare et très utile. Il est vrai que dans cette situation l'enlèvement ne fait aucun doute.

_Comment allez-vous faire ? , demande Natsume, ouvrant enfin la bouche.

_Cela ne vous regarde pas. Rejoignez vos camarades et veuillez garder le silence sur tout ce que je vous aie dit.

_Mais…

_Faîtes ce que je vous dis !

_Sortez les enfants, s'il-vous-plait. Je vous promets que l'on fera tout pour la retrouver, dit Mr Narumi d'une voix douce et rassurante.

Avec un soupir, ils sortent de la salle, l'air déçu. Ils courent rejoindre Iincho et Kokoroyomi qui les attendaient au festival.

_Alors ? , demande Iincho, inquiet.

Kokoroyomi les observe tour à tour avant de s'exclamer :

_Mikan a été enlevée par Z ?

« J'ai froid… et faim aussi… Où suis-je ? Il y a comme une odeur… la mer… Une odeur d'eau salée… Je ne me sens pas très bien… Des bruits de pas… Qui ? »

Mikan est allongée sur un sol froid d'entrepôt. Elle est encore à moitié endormie à cause du chloroforme. Elle voit plusieurs silhouettes qui se dirigèrent vers elle. Elle compte : trois personnes. Deux hommes et une femme, reconnaissables à leur taille. La femme paraît étrangement familière aux yeux de Mikan qui gémit :

_Non…

_AÏE !

Kokoroyomi venait de se prendre un bon coup de peau de vache de la part de Hotaru. Tsubasa lui dit :

_Pas si fort idiot ! La prochaine fois que tu lis dans ma tête je te tire les oreilles !

_Mais il fait sauver Mikan ! Z est une organisation criminelle !

Iincho panique. Tsubasa le regarde avec des yeux ronds.

_Qui te l'a dit ?

_C'est moi, répond Hotaru.

_Les gars faut que je vous dise un truc…, murmure Kokoroyomi.

_Plus tard. Il faut décider d'un plan d'action. Primo, s'échapper de l'académie. Deusio, repérer Mikan. Enfin, la sortir de là et la ramener à l'académie.

_Mais de quoi parlez-vous ? Qu'est-il arrivé à Mikan ? , dit une voix familière.

Ils se retournèrent tous brusquement. Derrière eux se tenait…

_Misaki-sempaï !

_S'il-vous-plait… Laissez moi partir…

La femme était de plus en plus proche. Elle s'accroupit et posa une main sur le front de Mikan.

_Chef…

_Sortez, dit-elle.

_Mais…

_Sortez de cette pièce !

Les deux hommes sortent et les laissent seules. La femme murmure :

_Mikan…

_Non… Laisse moi…

_Mikan…

_Qu'est-ce que tu veux ? , demande Luca.

_Qu'est-il arrivé à Mikan ? , répète la jeune fille.

_Pourquoi ? Ca t'inquiète ? , dit brusquement Tsubasa en lui lançant un regard noir.

La jeune fille recule comme frappée par la foudre. La voix était pleine de haine et de mépris.

_Après tout tu seras peut-être utile. Viens, dit Hotaru.

Misaki s'intègre dans le groupe, pompeusement baptisé « Les sauveteurs de Mikan » par Kokoroyomi, que l'aventure amuse malgré tout.

_Que s'est-il passé ? , demande-t-elle.  
>_Mikan a été enlevée par Z, une organisation criminelle contre l'académie, répond Luca.<p>

_Du moins, c'est ce que nous ont laissé comprendre Mr Jinno et Naru, rajoute Hotaru.

_Et vous, vous voulez aller la libérer si j'ai bien compris ? Pour ça il faut déjà réussir à sortir de l'académie.

_T'es d'accord ?

_Mikan est une petite très sympa et adorable…

_Ca c'est toi qui le dit, marmonne Hotaru.

_... et ce serait dommage qu'il lui arrive quelque chose.

_Iincho tu viens ?

_Oui.

_Super, car j'ai déjà mon plan, dit Bouclettes.

_Ah toi aussi tu as pensé à ça ? , s'étonne Hotaru.

_Bah oui, je ne suis pas aussi bête que tu ne le penses.

_Apparemment.

_Tu vois.

_Oui.

_Euh, c'est pas un peu fini votre manège ?

_Ta gueule l'ombrettiste, répliquent les deux gamines et Natsume, qui paraissait être intéressé par la discussion.

_Je vous rappelle que Mikan est peut-être en danger !

Tout le monde s'est tu. Les paroles de Tsubasa avaient fait leur effet. Hotaru dit d'une voix douce :

_Tu as raison.

Puis elle se reprit et redevint comme d'habitude :

_Si vous me laissez dix minutes, je mets tout par écrit, enfin par ordi. Bouclettes, viens avec moi.

_Oui chef !

_Très bien. Et continue à m'appeler chef !

_Dans tes rêves !

Les deux filles s'éloignent tout en se disputant.

_Pff… Chef, n'importe quoi ! , rigole Tsubasa.

Il se retourne et se retrouve face à Misaki. La jeune fille le regarde droit dans les yeux. Tsubasa fait de même. Le malaise augmente. On dirait que la guerre va éclater d'un moment à l'autre mais les deux collégiens ne bougent pas. La tension est presque palpable. Enfin, Misaki tourne la tête et s'en va. Quant à Tsubasa, il s'appuie contre un arbre et regarde le ciel. Pas de cris, pas de gestes, rien.

Comme aurait dit notre très chère Hotaru si elle était là : « Ambiance space dans leur espace ! »

_Fin du chapitre 4_


	6. Chapter 05

Chapitre 5 : Révélation

Hotaru et Bouclettes revinrent une demi-heure plus tard, une simple feuille à la main. Tous les membres de l'opération « Sauver Mikan » étaient là : Tsubasa, Misaki, Iincho, Kokoroyomi, Luca et Natsume, qui s'était retrouvé embarqué dans l'aventure sans qu'on lui demande son avis.

_Voilà, dit Hotaru, en résumé voici ce qu'on va faire. Mr Narumi sait sûrement qu'on va tenter quelque chose pour Mikan. Iincho, tu créeras des illusions de nous partant de l'école. Je ferais sauter le portail.

_Euh… t'es sure de toi ? , demande Luca.

_Oui, j'ai ce qu'il faut. Ensuite, une fois en sécurité, on tente de repérer Mikan. Pour cela, j'ai aussi du matériel adapté. Après, une fois sur place, on avisera.

_Et il vous a fallu une demi-heure pour ça ? , demande Tsubasa.

_En cas de pépin, on compte sur Misaki-sempaï pourra retarder les gars de l'académie avec son alice du doppelganger, rajoute Bouclettes.

_Ok, répond simplement la jeune fille.

_Prêts ? , dit simplement Tsubasa.

_Oui ! , répondent tous les gamins en chœur (sauf Natsume bien sur, auquel ce genre de manifestation ne plaisait guère…)

Eh bien, comment on pouvait attendre d'un plan d'Hotaru tout se passa très bien. Le portail avait sauté et nos compères allaient se précipiter vers la sortie quand un grain de sable fit tout capoter, comme on dirait familièrement.

_A DROITE ! , crie soudain Kokoroyomi.

Et dans un ensemble digne des danseurs d'opéra la troupe fit un écart à droite, genre saut à cloche pied. Une gigantesque décharge d'électricité venait de les frôler.

_Purée Jinjin ! , grommelle Natsume.

Il se retourne et crée un immense mur de flammes derrière eux, les protégeant des attaques postérieures. Il s'arrêta un instant de courir. Il croyait loucher. En effet des dizaines de mur de flammes semblables au sien faisait face à leurs poursuivants.

_Bien joué Iincho ! , crie Hotaru.

_Ca ne suffira pas, il faut… , commence Tsubasa.

Il fut interrompu par une vingtaine de Misaki, se jetant sur les gars de l'académie, distribuant avec un plaisir non dissimulé coups de pied et coups de poings, griffures et grimaces.

La bande d'élèves réussirent enfin, utilisant la technique « fonçons dans le tas », mondialement réputée pour sa rapidité et sa redoutable efficacité, à sortir de l'académie et à se planquer Dieu sait où dans Tokyo. Hotaru sort de son sac panda (lui-même sorti de je-ne-sais-où) une sorte de mini ordinateur. Après de longs calculs très compliqués pour tout le monde (y compris pour moi) et des trucs très bizarres que seul notre génie peut comprendre, le silence fut enfin rompu.

_J'ai trouvé Mikan.

_Comment ?

_La veille du festival, je l'avais bardée de traceurs pour savoir où elle serait si je la perdais de vue, et quelles conneries je pourrais l'empêcher de faire. Elle doit être dans un endroit où il y a peu de réception pour que j'aie autant de mal à la repérer.

_Elle est où alors ? , demande Natsume.

_Dans un entrepôt au bord de la mer. Au port quoi.

_Génial, comment on y va ? , demande Tsubasa.

_Ben, à pied.

_Les gars… faut que je vous dise un truc, murmure Kokoroyomi.

_Plus tard. En route !

_Laisse moi ! Je ne veux pas te voir !

_Mikan, écoute moi…

_T'aurais très bien pu ne pas entrer dans Z ! Tu m'as quasiment abandonnée !

_Je n'y étais pas encore quand je t'ais confiée à cette personne que tu considères comme ton grand-père. J'étais perdue.

_Perdue ? Mon œil !

_Je… J'étais poursuivie par l'académie. J'ai voulu te mettre en sécurité.

_T'avais pas besoin de Z pour ça. Pourquoi m'as-tu enlevé ?

_Je veux que tu viennes avec moi. Si je t'avais laissé à l'académie, ils… ils t'auraient fait du mal, ils se seraient servi de toi pour m'arrêter et… je ne voulais pas qu'ils te fassent du mal !

Mikan regarde la femme qui se tient en face d'elle. Comme pour enfoncer le clou, elle lui lance :

_Normal, vu que pour eux, tu es Yuka Azumi, membre de Z !

_C'est bon on y est, dit Hotaru.

Un sinistre entrepôt se dresse devant eux. En tout cas, pas assez pour effrayer nos joyeux compères qui décident de baisser le ton car une bonne dizaine de gardes rôdent autour du bâtiment.

_Tsubasa-sempaï, Misaki-sempaï, Iincho et Bouclettes, c'est à vous de jouer. Iincho, tu fais ton boulot habituel, Tsubasa-sempaï tu immobilises les gars et Misaki-sempaï, tu les assommes.

_Euh, tu pourrais t'en charger toi-même, avec l'équipement dont tu disposes…

_Bouclettes sera avec toi.

_Bon ben, ok.

_Kokoroyomi, tu cherches de quoi lire. Tu piges ?

_C'est déjà fait. En plus de ces dix personnes, il y en a dix autres à l'intérieur qui font toutes office de chien de garde. Il y en avait un qui pensait à des trucs bizarres… Tsubasa-sempaï ?

_Oui ?

_Euh… Deux choses : primo, tu penses quoi des types qui pensent à d'autres femmes que la leur et deusio, euh… C'est quoi une capote ?

_Laisse tomber, je t'expliquerai plus tard.

_Sérieux ça sert à quoi ?

_Demande ça à Tono, il s'y connaît beaucoup mieux, dit soudain Misaki.

_Ok.

Tsubasa lance un regard étonné vers Misaki. Deux secondes passent puis il lui fait un petit clin d'œil.

_Bouclettes, en position !

_Oui chef !

_Maintenant !

Bouclettes lance alors un long miaulement si plaintif qu'on y croirait.

Trois hommes accourent, intrigués. Ils se font prendre dans le filet des ombres de Tsubasa, se prennent quelques coups bien placés et rejoignent Alice aux pays des merveilles.

Il en sera de même pour cinq autres vigiles. Tout se passait très bien lorsque les deux derniers surgirent, braquant de splendides fusils.

_Attention, crie Natsume, que Hotaru avait entraîné à l'écart pour discuter d'un plan concernant les chiens de garde de l'intérieur du bâtiment.

L'un des hommes se prit une bonne griffure de Bouclettes avant de recevoir quelques coups de canons à cons. Le dernier pointa alors son arme Misaki.

Il tira. La jeune fille était en train de se retourner. Le temps semblait s'être arrêté. Tsubasa hurla :

_MISAKI ! NON !

Il bondit tel un chat et se précipita sur la jeune fille.

_SEMPAÏ, crie Hotaru.

Tsubasa s'était littéralement jeté sur Misaki et il était temps. Il l'attrapa par la taille et la projeta à terre. Il sentit la balle lui siffler aux oreilles. Hotaru sortit alors le grand jeu. Elle pointa son Ketchup-ball sur le tireur et lui en envoya assez pour tartiner près d'un millier de frites.

_Eh ça va ? , crie Luca, totalement perdu.

Quant à Misaki, elle venait de sortir de sa torpeur et réalisait qu'elle venait d'éviter la mort grâce à… Tsubasa.

Le jeune garçon la serrait encore dans ses bras. Il semblait un peu désorienté lui aussi. Il leva la tête et regarda Misaki. Celle-ci, remarquant les regards, lui dit d'une voix douce :

_Tu peux me lâcher maintenant.

_Oh désolé…

Ils se séparèrent.

_C'est pas le moment de lambiner, dit Hotaru, il faut y aller.

_T'es toujours aussi simpa toi ? , demande Natsume.

Il eut, pour toute réponse, un regard aussi noir que ses cheveux.

Au moment où ils se dirigeaient vers l'entrée du bâtiment, Misaki murmura « Merci » à l'oreille de Tsubasa avant de rejoindre Hotaru, laissant le garçon totalement désorienté et rouge comme une tomate.

Cette fois-ci, tous les hommes se firent avoir sans exception. Luca aida en envoyant des rats sur les types.

_Cette fois, on y est.

Ils étaient cachés sur les rambardes du plafond et observaient les lieux. Il y a avait deux personnes dans la salle : une femme, sûrement un membre de Z et… Mikan ! Toutes les deux discutaient et avaient visiblement du mal à s'entendre.

_Mikan est là ! , dit Kokoroyomi un peu inutilement.

_Euh, tu crois pas qu'on la remarqué ? , réplique Natsume.  
>_La ferme vous deux, j'essaye d'entendre, répond Bouclettes.<p>

_Attendez…, murmure Hotaru, pourquoi a-t-elle enlevé que Mikan ? Son alice est peut-être rare, mais il y en a d'autres ! Pourquoi ?

En bas Mikan semblait être en colère.

_On dirait qu'elles se connaissent toutes les deux…

_Alors cette fois vous allez m'écouter ! Ca fait deux fois que je veux vous le dire ! , s'énerve Kokoroyomi.

_Qu'est-ce qu'il y a encore ? Tu sais quelque à propos de ce membre de Z ?

_Oui, c'est la chef de Z !

_Quoi ? Mais comment…

_Cette femme… elle s'appelle Yuka Azumi, et c'est la mère de Mikan !

_Quoi ?

_Fin__du__chapitre__5_


End file.
